


Pen Pals

by QueenyB



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Elementary School, Friendship, Other, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyB/pseuds/QueenyB
Summary: All the students in Miss Raetsel's first grade class have to write letters to Miss Paulamoni's kids. Young and already full of himself Autor writes a crisp letter to his pen pal, Malen. He doesn't expect anything special when she writes back, but she manages to surprise him.{PTonic Week 2020}
Relationships: Autor/Malen (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: PTonic Week 2020





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! This was originally meant to be a one-shot, like the other stories I've written for this week. However, after thinking about the story I wanted to tell, I decided that a one-shot just wasn't going to cut it. I'm not sure how long it is going to be yet, but I'm excited to write more.

Miss Raetsel walked around the classroom effortlessly, setting slips of paper, upside down, before the students of her first grade class. “We are going to practice writing letters by writing to members of Miss Paulamoni’s class at Aurora Academy. The paper I just gave you is the name of your pen pal.” 

She stepped in front of the whiteboard and picked up a marker. “So, what are some things we can say in our letter?”

A girl with fluffy brown hair raised her hand. “Introduce ourselves?”

Miss Raetsel nodded and noted it down. “Correct, Rue. That’s the first thing we should do. What next?” 

Erina nearly hopped onto her desk as she waved her hand high. “Oh! I know. You tell them something you like!” 

“Yes, Erina. What are some likes you could write about?” 

“Your favorite color!”

“Your favorite food!”

“Your favorite animal!”

“How about your hobbies?” 

The suggestions rattled through the air so fast that Miss Raetsel had trouble keeping up. Soon, nearly every part of the board was covered with her neat handwriting. Autor propped his chin on his hand and watched the scene play out lazily. He doubted the person he was supposed to write to would be worth his time. He flipped his paper over. The name was written in a strange hand, not Miss Raetsel’s, and it said Malen. What a strange name? 

While the brainstorm session continued, Autor pulled out a clean sheet of paper and a pencil. The sooner he finished his letter, the sooner he could get back to his book. 

_ Dear Malen, _

_ My name is Autor and I am in Miss Raetsel’s class. I was told to write you a letter. My favorite color is dark blue. My favorite food is chicken alfredo. I don’t particularly like animals, but I do like to read. My father started teaching me to play the piano, and I can play  _ Twinkle Little Star _ without help. I’m quite proud of myself.  _

_ How about you? _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Autor _

He flipped the paper upside down just as everyone around him was starting their letters. Serves them right for getting so worked up. He pulled out his book and picked up where he left off. 

“Done already, Autor?” Miss Raetsel asked quietly. 

“Yes,” he replied, eyes glued to the page. 

She picked up his letter and read it over real quick. “Thank you.” 

#

The following week, Miss Raetsel hoisted a folder heavy with papers before the class. “Good news, everyone, your pen pals wrote back!” 


End file.
